Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{10}{19}-4\dfrac{4}{19} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{10}{19}} - {4} - {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {4} + {\dfrac{10}{19}} - {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{10}{19}} - {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{6}{19}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{6}{19}$